In general, a multi-layered ceramic capacitor (MLCC) has a structure that an inner electrode is stacked between a plurality of ceramic sheets as a chip type condenser capable of playing an important role of charging or discharging electric charges by being mounted on a printed circuit board of various electronic appliances such as a mobile communication terminal, a notebook, a computer, a personal digital assistants (PDA).
Such a multi-layered ceramic capacitor has been widely used for various electronic appliances due to the advantage that it is easily mounted with implementing compactness. Particularly, in recent, the capacitor with a large capacity is required according to the trends of high performance and multi-function of the electronic appliances.
Although the most general method for increasing the capacitance of the multi-layered ceramic capacitor is to increase the number of stacked internal electrodes, if the number of inner electrodes increases, the failure such as a crack or a delamination is easily generated due to the large step with a margin part during a stacking process.
As another method for increasing the capacitance, Japanese patent publication No. 2000-195753 discloses a stack type structure capacitor that a laminate is formed by stacking a plurality of capacitor devices in a vertical direction and lead terminals made of a metal material are formed on opposite ends of the laminate so as to electrically connect each of the capacitor devices.
However, since a conventional dielectric material to form the multi-layered ceramic capacitor, e.g., barium titanate, has the properties of piezoelectric and electrostrictive, vibration is generated due to the piezoelectric effect during the application of voltage, and according to the structure suggested in Japanese patent publication No. 2000-195753, the vibration generated in the laminate is transmitted to the substrate through the lead terminals. Since the substrate is operated as an acoustic transducer, the vibration transmitted to the substrate causes acoustic noise.